


cromsome noses in the dark - fic

by Scorched (ScorchedMarshmallowHeart)



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Bad Fic, Clowns, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, F/M, Multi, Scary Clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedMarshmallowHeart/pseuds/Scorched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeek! Clowns!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crimsome noses in the black night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319812) by Anonymous. 



> okay i havent' actuallly seen the picture because i HATE CLOWNS they r SOOo creepy but i showed it to a friend who said it was like a party scene with everyone else with cloewn faces and Vanessa in purple dress so that's okay. i havent'watched penny dredful either cos its like super scary and gory and shit but i've seen like doezens of vids because dorien is hotttt!!111!!1! i watched some of the adds too when my sister said they were not super gory but she lied about the scary bits! 
> 
> okay i hope u like my sotry artist i really liked the characters u chose!!!1!
> 
> WARNING: LEMONS IN SECOND CHAPTER DON'T LIKE DFONT READ!!1
> 
> oh teh link to the art http://archiveofourown.org/works/2319812

Vannessa took great care in chosing her outfit for the night because she was goin out with sir Malcolm and Dorien Grey who she taught were super hot even if malcolm was like really old. 

She had thought he was really hot even when she was a kid and he was having an affear with his daughter or nanny or her mom or something, it was a scnadal anyway but it was the first time she thoght of him a s a dud and not just the old dad of her freind. 

not the frind was missing and she had told malcolm she would help him find her just to be able to be with him and live in his house cos he was dreamy and she so wanted to hit that!

Then she met Dorien Grey who was also hot and mysterious and stuff and dressed really, really well in dark and gothic style and he was pale and dreamy and looked at her like he wanted to do it with her a lot.

So going to a party with the both men was like her dream cum true but not one of those bad dreams when she was suddenly naked in school and hey tonight being suddenly nekkid would be a cool thing!

the party was in this super creepy mansion that was all gothic and dark and everyone was dressed really well and all the girls looked super fashionable but not a sgood as Vannessa in her new purple dress she got from Ye Olde Hotte Topicce and dorain had basically drooled when he'd seen her and LAmcolm was growling at all the other men who looiked at her.

they drank red wine so red it was like blood and dorian's lips were red like he had lipstic on but that was ookay cos boys can wear lipstick too and still be all hot. Malcolm was too old for lipstic but he had like this black suit on with a crimson (ha, see what i did there?!) shirt with like ruffles and stuff and he had like silver chains and things and even thoguh he was old he was super hot and she wanted to kiss him and do things with him.

Suddenly everything whent dark and Vanessa didn't scream because she's all brave and kickass but some woman did and then wen the light came back on not all the lights like some candles a nd shit they notivced everyone else in the party had CLOWNFACES!!!

really scary ones like those in stephen king's it and now even Vannesa wanted to scream because they were so scary and Dorian took her and and Malcom took the other and they ran out of the mansion to their car because it was so creepy and scary even the boys weren't sstupid nough to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

so they drove to the mansion where vanessa and malcolm lived and dorien came with them and they all said it was all scary and wierd with the clowns and how everyone was liek all normal first and then changed and they had a drink of something because they were like so shocked and Vanessa said it made her dizzy and the boys just smiled at each other and her and gave her another drink and now she was like so hot and wanted to take her shirt off but the guys were there and then she thaught they might like it and kiss her so she did and they did and it was so hot and she was even more hot and she tok all her clothes oiff and then they did and they were akl naked and touching and kissing and both men wanted to DO IT with her but she has only one pussy so they like took turns and then she wsa all happy and they were all high and lieing naked on the sofa and agreed it had been a super great party despite the CLOWNS.

the END?

maybe their will be a sequel if enbough of u ask!!!!1!! wink,wink ^--------^


End file.
